Today is the Day
by BB-Artistical
Summary: Today is Dick's 14th birthday. Today is the day that Barbara kisses him. Today is the day secrets are revealed. Written from Babs' POV. Takes place on Dick's birthday. Dick/Babs Based on issue 25 of the companion comic. I suck at summaries, and this is my first story. One-shot


**(A/N) So this is my first fan fiction and didn't really know what to write about. I got the idea to write about Dick's birthday from Babs' perspective. I have other ideas to write about but I'm saving those for later. I hope you enjoy.**

Barbara's thoughts = _italics_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gotham City<br>December 1, 2010  
>06:00 EST<strong>_

I wake up to the sound of beeping, my alarm clock, flashing 06:00. _Ugh, morning, _I thought. Then I realized the date. _It's Dick's birthday!_ I jumped out of my bed and when to my bathroom to take a shower. When I got out, I rushed to my dresser to get my Gotham Academy uniform. A cream button up, a navy vest with the academy's symbol on it, a navy skirt, and a scarlet tie. I put on some socks and went back to my bathroom to put on some light makeup and fix up my hair from the messy bed head form it was in. By the time I got downstairs it was 6:43. Still had about an hour 'til school started.

I looked over into the living room to see dad in his stair reading the paper.

"Hey, Barb," he said without looking away.

Walking into the kitchen I replied, "Hey dad".

He gets up and makes his way to the kitchen while I got out a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and poured it into a bowl. He gets a cup of coffee from the coffee machine and leans on the counter next to where I'm sitting and eating.

"Tell Grayson I say Happy Birthday,"

"Okay"

When I'm finished with my cereal I put it into the sink and me and dad go out to the car so he can drive me to school. The next thirty minutes _definitely_ do not go by quickly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gotham Academy<br>07:36 EST**_

"Have a nice day," he says as I get out of the car. I wave and say goodbye just as Alfred pulls up and Dick gets out of his car. We meet up by the entrance of the school.

"Hey Dick," I say when we finally get there.

"Hey Babs," he replies.

"Do you know what today is?"

"I was getting to that." He chuckles. I pull him into a hug and say "Happy birthday, Dick."

"Thanks," he says sweetly as he hugs back.

We separate right before I can start blushing and a second later the bell rings. We head to first period. Then second. Then third. Then fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth. _Seriously, why can we not just have six periods instead of nine,_ I thought. School ends at about 2'o'clock and me and Dick started talking, waiting for our rides to pull up. A couple minutes later dad pulls.

"Bye," I say to Dick.

"Bye, don't forgot, my party starts at 7," he replies as I make my way to the car.

I get in and dad says me how school was. "The usual, boring and slow".

To entertain myself on the boring car ride, I open up an app on my phone. After what seems like 7 or so minutes, we pull up to the apartment in the outer-center of Gotham. I open the door and run up to my room and check the clock. _3:07, the party starts at 7:00. Take away 25 minutes plus an hour and fifteen minutes to get ready. That leaves about 2 hours and 30 minutes to get ready._ I change out of the uniform and into a sports bra, a baggy tee with the Robin symbol on it and gray sweatpants. _Hmh, if only Dick knew I know his secret. That he's Robin. Maybe he does know._ I smirked._ I guess I'll tell him soon, but not today. Unless a bird makes a visit._ I took the homework out of my backpack and got a pencil from the desk and fell back onto my bed. I finished all of my homework in about 30 minutes, 'cause you know, I'm ridiculously good at everything. It was about 3:40, so I sat upright and leaned against my pillows and opened the TV to whatever good was on. I got lost in time and when I checked the clock, it was 5:20. I sprang out of bed and when into my closet to find a really, _really_ nice dress. It was a short green dress with part of the top black, a sweetheart neckline with spaghetti straps. I put it on and went up to the mirror to see how it looked. _Damn, I looked _great,_ yeah I did!_ It showed off my curves and you could just slightly see my cleavage. It wasn't too inappropriate, dad would never let me out like that, but I looked amazing. I went into the bathroom to put on some makeup and smooth out my hair. I put on some earrings and a heart necklace that belonged to my mother. _I miss her._ A couple minutes later downstairs, I ate some leftover spaghetti and we left to the party.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wayne Manor<br>19:08 EST**_

We arrive at the manor a couple minutes after the party starts. There's a bunch of people going in so I go in with them. On my way in I spot Alfred, and make sure to say hi. I didn't see Dick yet so I just stay in the living room where most people are. A couple minutes later Dick comes in with two girls.

"Hey, Dick," I say supporting a smile.

"Oh, hey, Barb. When did you get here?" he asks. After a second I realized who the two girls were. Bette Kane and Artemis Crock. I said hello to them and we talked for a while. Bette and Artemis left to go talk to other people and me and Dick left the conversation as well. I talked with some friends who were here and I got some snacks every once and a while. Eventually, we all met again at the at the foosball table.

"Hey, you guys wanna go against each other next round?" I looked to see who it was and saw it was Bette.

"Sure," we said in unison.

"Cool. So how about Bette and Dick against Artemis and I?" I said.

"Kay."

"Sounds good."

"Okay."

We played 4 rounds of 'ooh!'s and 'grr's and 'yes'' when it came down to one final goal. It was heated.

"Oh, get it! Get it!" said Artemis. I hit the ball into the opposing goal and we won.

"Girl, you are on fire!" Artemis commented.

"Please, I always beat him." I said as we high fived.

"Always?" questioned Bette.

"She's like ridiculously good at everything," Dick said with a slight frown.

"Who wants pizza?!"

I looked at the doorway and saw Bruce and Alfred carrying pizzas into the party room.

"**You **ordered pizza?" Dick asked Alfred.

"Don't be absurd Master Richard. I **ordered **the boxes. I **made** the pies."

We all made our way to the pizzas with the exception of Dick who went and talked to Bruce. I listened in on whatever they were saying in their quiet conversation. I seemed suspicious so I listed while eating the pizza that can only come the god that is Alfred.

"I'm kinda surprised you're here not in Dhabar…"

"I wouldn't miss your birthday, besides… Dhabar's covered."

There was silence. Only the sounds of other people eating and talking. Then Bruce talked again.

"Miss Martian and Superboy were visiting the Logans in Quarc and they're headed to Dhabar."

I smirked while enjoying the pizza. _Yes, now I know for sure that you are Robin… but if Bruce was… then… he's Batman._

Dick joined us in eating the holy pizza and I ate like 2 more slices. I couldn't resist. We talked a bit more and some people started to go home. By the time it was about 8:50 only a couple people were left. Someone suggested we play spin-the-bottle and we agreed because we were bored and there was nothing better to do until our rides got here. We got an empty bottle and started spinning it. 2 people went before it was my turn. _And I know exactly who I want it land on._ I spun it really hard and to my luck.

_**IT'S POINTING STRAIGHT AT HIM.**_

He's shocked and the circle erupts into comments and smirks of all kinds.

"Whoa! Look at that!"

"Now it's getting interesting!"

"It's pointing straight at him!"

"C'mon, birthday boy!"

"Yeah, Grayson, she won you fair and square!"

"Woohoo!"

"Okay, okay, calm down! I'm _**Fourteen**_, not nine." Dick says. _Don't have to remind me twice._

He walks up to me and offers his hand. "You ready for what comes next?"

I take his hand and we walk down the hall to a closet filled with board games. We close the doors and wait for a couple minutes without doing anything. I can heard them all talking outside.

"Only four minutes left!"

"What do you think they're doing in there?"

"We don't have to do anything…" he said. I started to walk up to him slowly.

"Barbara…"

I put my hands on his neck and kiss him. I finally kissed him. It was sweet and innocent. It was my first. He was shocked. Once he snapped out of it, he started to kiss me back. When we pulled apart, I bit my lip and he started talking.

"Wow. Just, wow. And… um… why?"

"Dick… why do you think?"

Then he did something unexpected. He wrapped his arms around my waist, closed his eyes and pulled me into another kiss. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck to tighten the kiss. After a minute we pulled apart gasping for air, keeping our holds on each other and resting our foreheads against the others. We stayed like that until they told us time was up and we let go, opened the doors and headed back to the group. We played a bit longer until it what 9:40 when everyone left. Alfred offered to drive me home and I accepted. I said goodnight to Dick and kissed him on the cheek and we both blushed afterwards. _We're perfect for each other,_ I thought as I enter the car. I got home, said goodnight to Alfred and went to the kitchen to see if dad left a note. He did. He said he was working late and that he wouldn't be back until 2am. I ate some leftovers, went upstairs and changed into pajamas and went to bed. But I didn't. I stayed up to see if my bird might come.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gordon Residence<br>December 2, 2010  
>00:14 EST<strong>_

He didn't come and he wasn't. I gave up and decided to sleep until I heard a knock on my window. I waited a little and it knocked again. I sat up and looked over towards my window to see if it was just some bird or the wind or _my bird_. I couldn't see anything so I got out of bed and headed over to it. As I neared closer and closer to it I could make out the white optics of a domino mask._ It had to be Robin._ When I finally got to the window, I saw that it was him. It was Robin. It was Dick. I opened the window and sat back on the bed. He started climbing in and soon he was in my room. In the middle of the night.

"Hi, Barbara," He said.

"Hey…Robin." _God, I almost said Dick's name._

"So, we haven't seen each other for a while. How have you been?" He walked to the middle of the room, just a couple feet away from my bed.

"We haven't…or have we," I muttered.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied quickly. "But I've been good," I said as I got up and slowly made my way over to him.

"How have you been, Robin?" I asked still walking.

He started getting flustered and replied while stuttering. "I-I've been g-good, too", he said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. Before he could reply or assess about the situation, I kissed him. A second later, he kissed back and put his hands on my waist. I took the opportunity to spin us around and kick the back of his leg so that we landed and my bed and I was on top of him pinning him down with my body and his arms with my hands. I pulled away to see his face, which seemed shocked.

"Happy Birthday, Boy Wonder." I whispered. I pulled his arms closer could pin them with one hand and have the other hand free. I started to slowly reach for his mask, to see if he'd do anything. He didn't.

"What are you doing, Barbara?" I stopped just two inches away from his mask.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I said as I pulled my hand away. I looked at his eyes. "Dick, I know you're Robin."

He had on an expression that I didn't think he'd have. One of relief. I let go of his hands and he pulled himself into an upright position, with me still sitting on him. He pulled off his mask with one hand and with the other pulled me into another kiss. But more passionate. I put my arms around him and started kissing back and we were basically making out now. I'm pretty sure we kissed for about two minutes until the com-link in his ear went off.

"Kid Flash to Robin. We got some sort of mission with the team. Report to the Cave for the debrief. KF out."

"Who was that?"

"That was my friend Kid Flash," he said while getting up. "We have a team where we do recon and covert missions for the League. Since they're more widely known than us, they can't exactly be as incognito. They'd be more cognito. We report our findings to the league so they can eliminate the bigger threats before they get out of hand." He put on his mask.

"Don't get me wrong, it can get quite whelming but hey, that's part of it."

"So, how did you form the team?"

"Well, it started on Independence day. Me, Speedy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash thought we were getting admission to the League. We went to the Hall of Justice at D.C. and it didn't go as planned. The League members went on a mission and Speedy quit because he didn't like being a sidekick. They ordered us to stay there but instead we went to Cadmus to put out a fire and gather intel. We found out some things, freed Superman's clone that we didn't know about and 3 days later batman let us form out own team. The team consisted of Me, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian and we got some new members like Artemis, who works with the Green Arrow, and Zatanna. Speedy went on his own and became Red Arrow, too."

"And that's what you do during your free time? Hang out with team, go on missions, patrol Gotham and do homework."

"Yeah, don't forget hang out with you. I gotta go, bye."

"Bye."

We kissed then he left, I closed the window and went back to bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blüdhaven<br>December 2  
>00:16 EST<br>5 Years Later**_

"You're here."

"I'm here."

I get up from the steps to his apartment and we kiss. We separate still having our holds on each other.

"You know I love you, Barb, remind me again why we're not together?"

"Because— in the immortal words of Wally West— you are a _**dog, **_Dick Grayson. You're not ready for me… yet."

"Then why come tonight?"

"It's your _**Birthday**_, hero. Or it was when I got here. So if it's okay with you… let's just spend a little time together."


End file.
